Beaten
by harpseal111
Summary: "it hurts"THe little black cat said to Haru. He held the small cat in his arms and relized. Love... The curse was handed off to another family. Rachel was pushe to the litmits. Will she be able to find herself again?Will she find a friend or love? HaruxOC


ME NO OWN FRUITS BASKET

* * *

It was dark out of the window. A girl sat, staring with blank blue eyes. She had a sad look on her face.

_Now departing New York for Japan_ the flight attendant said.

The girl just stuffed her head phones on and turned on her IPod. She sat there as the plane flew off. She ran her fingers threw her dark raven hair. Suddenly she began to cry.

"Ill come back. Don't worry Hannah." She whispered.

" Its so awesome that Akito and Shigure bought a new house and moved in together!" Tohru said happily. Tohru had recently moved out of SHirgure's with Kyo to a two bedroom apartment. Yuki still lived with Shigure though, but was trying to find his own house.

"Yeah, so great" Kyo said, less amused. Now that the curse was lifted it was so much easier for the Sohma's to like those, other than the zodiac. Tohru and Kyo were sitting at a bus stop waiting for Yuki. The bus pulled up and Yuki came out.

"Yuki!" Tohru said excitingly. Yuki smiled then walked over to them.

"Hello Tohru, Kyo" he said Kyo's name boringly. Kyo only rolled his eyes. "I must tell you both something urgent"

"Don't tell us Machi is pregnant please" Kyo said. Yuki rolled his eyes

"No. Worse. For our curse to be broken there was a price. Another family was effected."Yuki said. Tohru gasped and Kyos eyes widened.

"What?" Tohru said. Yuki nodded

"They ive in America but one of them is with Shirgure and Akito" Yuki said"Shigure texted me this morning"

"That's why Akito wouldn't let us come over "Kyo mumbled.

"Do you think we can go over there" Tohru asked

"well I need someone to take me home"Yuki said with a smile

"Akito? Shigure?" Yuki yelled through the house.

"Yes." Shigure jumped up from kneeling next to the couch. He had a nervous look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"Kyo asked. Shigure began to sweat drop.

"N..n…nothing" She said waving his hands in the air as they walked over to the couch.

A girl was sleeping there. Her long ebony hair was strewn over the pillows. She had fair skin with beautiful pink lips. Her body was draped with a blanket.

"Is that her?" Yuki aksed

"You never said it was a girl!" Kyo said to Yuki

"It wasn't necessary information"Yuki replied sarcastically. Kyo crossed his arms.

"Yes this is her Yuki. " Shigure said kneeling down again. Shigure moved a lock of her hair that was covering her eye. Gentle tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Whats wrong with her" Yuki asked worried.

"It's a long story, "Shigure said"Yous se-"

Shigure was cut off by Akito clearing her throat.

"its I a long story, but not your to tell Shigure, honey" She purred. Shigure sweat dropped again.

"Of course" He said

" So? Can you tell us something about this damn girl" Kyo said.

"Yes. Kyo meet your American counterpart" Akito said with a smile. Kyo sat up wide eyed.

"Shes the c-c-cat?" Kyo asked. Akito and Shigure nodded.

"This is Rachel Jordan from New York. The cat of the zodiac" Akito said pulling Shigure up. The tree teenagers looked at her stunned.

'Why is she here?' Tohru asked

" Well she needed protection. And shes had some problems with…temper" Shigure said hesitatingly.

"Protection? What a weakling" kyo said. As if on cue Rachel shot up and jumped at Kyo. Aktio grabbed her by the ankle before the could tackle him.

"WTF!" Kyo yelled backing up

"Call me weak one more time!" Rachel yelled

"Rachel," Akito said coming over and touching her face. "temper"

The girl let out a long sigh then sat up off the floor.

"Sorry" She whispered

"Kyo, never call her weak "Shigure said seriously.

Rachel looked up at them. Her eyes looked…broken. Tohru felt like crying just by looking at her.

"How was your nap Rachel" Akito asked

"Good. But Im kinda hungry" She said blushing.

" Dinner. Damn I forgot. It's the 27. Haru was supposed to come over to eat. I forgot to cancel." Akito said. She looked at the three teens

"Would you like to stay for dinner." She asked

"Yes, Id hate for Haru to hit on this girl Shes only 17. She cant handle Hatsuharu's 18 year old spirit." Shigure said laughing. Kyo rolled his eyes as Tohru accepted the offer.

"Great! Ill start making it" Akito said leaving

Tohru looked at Rachel. Now she was smiling.

"Sorry I jumped at you Kyo. But im anything but weak." She said the last part a little threating.

"Its ok Miss Rachel" Yuki said with a smile. "I am Yuki Sohma. Its so nice to meet you"

Rachel stood up to shake Yukis hand.

"Im Tohru Honda. So nice to meet you!'

"Thanks. Its nice to meet all of you" Rachel said

"So you're the cat" Kyo said walking over to her.

"Yup" She raised her wrist to him as she spoke, showing her bracelet

"Just like mine was" Kyo whispered

* * *

LIKEY?HATEY? R&R


End file.
